Don't Call Me Prince!
by AnbuOps123fox
Summary: Asher Collin 15 year old Prince wants to be 'Himself' He's tired of Royal things, and rules. He escapes and met Soda, and the other Curtis brother. He doesn't want to tell that he's a prince, Asher wants to learn the society. He'll enjoy the moment with the Curtis brothers.
1. Chapter 1: Prince

**So I thought another story for outsiders, and I think I should make it Fantasy like. You know Cinderella. I had another in mind though so Prince instead. Well I don't think it's that good well I'll try. ****Told by First person **

_ At Palace, Mourning, 7:30 Am. California, L.A._

"Prince Asher! Please wake up! It's almost time for your lesson! Come now get up, and eat your breakfast," said the maid. I groan. My name is Asher Collin. I wish I were in the world where I can be free. I don't like being in this royal thing, waking up so early.

"Alright…" I said as I get up and got dressed. I went to the table, and ate my breakfast.

"Remember Prince to eat in polite way to show respect. Prince! Don't hold the fork that way! I told you many times to hold it the right way," said the maid as she showed me how to hold it like I should.

"Hurry up now! It's almost time for your lesson," she said. I sighed, and took my time eating. Anyway I have 2 older brothers. Kent, and Nathan. Father only cares for them, my mom died when I was 7. It's been 8 years now. Kent is 19, while Nathan is 20. I'm obvious the youngest.

"Prince! Come now! It's time for your lesson!" she said which it's getting into my nerves, I sighed. I finished up, and went to my teacher. She explained about our royal family tree, and so on. Pretty much boring, but I try to bear it. My father came inside the room, and my teacher lightly bows to him, and left the room because my father order her too for a while.

"Asher…Your education, hunting, wielding your weapon, and other stuff is very poor, and low. Why can't you be like your older brothers? Charming, smart, everything. And-" I cut him off…

"Why won't you care then? Have faith in me…trust? I'm becoming like I'm not part of this family!" I started to yell now.

"You don't talk to your father like that!" He yelled back.

"Do you not accept me as your son?! Mom would be-" Before I could finish my line, father slapped me. My eyes were wide filled with tears. I pushed him aside, and ran into my room.

"Why do I even live in this world!" I cried. My servant knocked my door.

"Prince is there-"...

"Don't call me Prince!" I yelled. I was really mad. I don't want to be a prince anymore. No royalty, no learning the royal way, no anything. I made up my decision…I'm running away. My father doesn't care about me; he only cares for Kent, and Nathan…

_12:00 Am, Midnight…_

I got dressed in my coat. I snuck outside to escape. Trying to avoid camera, and my servants. I saw a delivery truck of fruits to Tulsa, Oklahoma. Well might as well stay in Tulsa. I wonder how it's like? I ran inside the truck. I might as well eat the fruit till I get there.

_20 hours, and 33 minute. Arrives at Tulsa…_

I woke up tiredly. I am a little bit hungry. I only ate some apple, banana. Well I hope they don't notice, and my waste in the bucket… They stopped the truck. I looked outside, and I am in Tulsa, Oklahoma.

"Welcome to Oklahoma, Asher!" I said to myself. I jumped out as soon as they open the door. I hope they didn't see me. Anyway, wow what a place! Not fancy, or ugly just sort of plain. I walked around a little, people looked at me, and my coat. I guess they never see something fancy. One girl asked if I wanted a cigar. I decline because smoking makes me sick? I can't believe a lot of people around here smokes!

"Hey little boy! Mind spare a change?" said that guy sitting on the streets. Well I did bring some change. I gave him 3 bucks.

"Here you go old man. Enjoy." I said smiling. He jumped up, and down!

"I'm RICH! Thank-you boy!" he walked around very happily. Wow it's only 3 bucks not a lot really. I walked around some more. Then a Blue car came past me, and stopped. Some boys got out of the car.

"Hey little Prince nice outfit, and coat" they said, and laughed while drinking their alcohol.

"Don't call me Prince!" I said sternly. They laughed some more.

"Haha. Cute…you're outfit really disgust me…Prince!" said the guy on the right laughing really loudly. They tick me off so I picked up a rock, and threw at him. Oh man were they mad.

"You piece of S*it! Get him!" he said as they all started to chase me. I ran really fast as I could. I was running to fast that I tripped. I was screwed they laughed, and came closer to me. One of them punched my face, and it gave me a bruise. When I was going to get another punch a person came by, and yelled them off.

"Hey kid. You ok?" he asked. I nodded. He was handsome looking that girls would want to go on a date. He put his hand out I grabbed it.

"My name is Sodapop, but you can call me Soda" he said. Sodspop? It's a funny name I thought.

"That's nice. My name is Asher! Nice to meet you." I said in my normal voice

"Where do you live? A kid like you shouldn't walked around here," said Soda. I didn't want to tell him that I was a Prince, so I made it up.

"I uh... lived in California, and I got lost." I said as I lied feeling stupid for who would fall for it.

"Oh, I see. You seem rich."said Soda as he observe my clothes.

"Oh…" I said though I thought to myself that I don't really call myself rich. Wait this is Tulsa, so its different.

"By the way those people are Socs! They are really crazy, and mean. Always jumps us the Greasers," said Soda.

"Is Socs rich?" I asked.

"Yeah I guess so. They live on the west side, so don't go to their territory," he said. "How about this why won't you stay with us. Since you don't have a home. We don't adopt kids, but you join out gang! How old are you?"

"15" I said. He smiles.

"I have 2 brothers. 1 young, and the other is older," said Soda smiling. I nodded. He started to walk, and I followed him. Few minutes later we arrived at Soda's home. Very small, and crowded. It's still a nice house. 2 boys came out from the kitchen. Must be Soda's brother.

"Who is he Soda?" asked the guy that is tall, and very strong looking too.

"This is Asher. He'll stay with us since he has no home." said Soda. The young one smiles.

"My name is Ponyboy!" he said.

"And my name is Darrel, but you can call me Darry. I'm the oldest," he said. I nodded. For some reason; I feel that they are a good family or so. My only wish…family love, but that never came true.

"Welcome to the Curtis family. You can stay at the guest room. Make yourself at home." said Darry. I nodded, and thanked him.

"Nice coat!" said Pony smiling. I thanked him, and went to my room. I lied down on the bed. It was very comfortable too. I fell asleep.

I don't want to be a Prince, I want to be free, and be myself!

**So…How is it? Sorry if I got some Royalty stuff wrong did some a little research! I hope you guys enjoyed it at least? Please Review! If you guys got any idea you can tell me! And if I got grammar wrong well I apologize! It's night time that I typed so. Thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: The search is on

**Hey! Ok I'll try my best with grammar. For me Grammar is hard for me since I'm not fond with English so I apologize. Also thanks for the review! **

Being a Prince or Princess must be nice well people out there thinks its nice. Fairytales explain princesses or prince live in a royal castle, and happily ever after. For me it's obvious a nightmare. I know you guys know that, but I have more stories to tell. One thing my father doesn't care of me, and I have Duke Michael (The Military commander) hates me. He tries to get rid of me, my father doesn't know nor my men. If I try to tell well I might as well die in the depth of his hand. Since right now I think the palace is going insane since I went missing. I think he's looking for me now. Don't worry I will be on the news in the TV soon.

"Hey Ash wake up! It's breakfast time," yelled Soda down the hall. Ash? No one ever called me Ash. I woke up, got dressed, and walked down to the kitchen to see Soda cooking pancakes, which are green?

"Why are they green?" I asked to Soda. He laughed.

"Well to make it more fun to eat. Don't you think?" asked Soda. I thought for a while, and nodded it's reasonable. Darry was in the shower to get ready for work.

"Where's Pony?" I asked looking around.

"Well Pony had to leave for school," said Soda as he putted the pancakes on the plate, and gave one to me.

"School? Like public school?" I asked though I feel a little stupid. Soda gave me a funny look and laughed.

"Yeah? What else, don't you go to public school too?" he asked. Technically no, but once again I have to lie.

"Yeah of course, just making sure that's all." I said feeling weird. I sat down, and started to eat. It was actually good! I finally get to enjoy food! There's too much dressing on my food at home even breakfast, lunch, and dinner, but here is really awesome! For first time I finished up the food really fast. Darry got out of the shower said good-bye to us, and left.

"Soda do you go to work too?" I asked. Soda was eating mouthful of the pancake, it must be a good pancake, which I agree.

"Yeah, but I can't leave you at home. So I took a day off," he said still eating. Then the door flung open.

"Hey people! Soda, and…a guy?" said that person.

"His name is Two-bit. Two-bit this is Ash," said Soda finishing up his pancake. Two-bit observe me.

"He's cool! Nice to meet you Ash" he said, putting out his hand for me to shake. I shook it.

"Ash…Asher is my full name." I said to Soda. He looked at me.

"Well I thought maybe to make it a little short instead of Asher. Not insulting or anything." he said as he cleaned up his plate and mine.

"Well it's ok" I said and smiled. Then anther guy came in the house.

"Hey Soda want to pick up some girls today?" said that person.

"Sorry can't. I'm watching him right now," said Soda getting a glass of water. Two-bit turned on the TV.

"Him? You mean this guy?" said the person.

"Yeah his name is Ash. Ash this is Steve my best friend." he said with a smile. I looked at Steve he gives me a glare. I glared at him back.

"Hmph…Well nice to meet you, and he just walked off to the kitchen to get something to eat.

"Hey guys! Look what on the TV" yelled Two-bit excitedly. I'm guessing Two-bit is a pretty happy guy a lot. I looked at the TV though it was Black& White. I was shock really shock that I want to run outside, and scream.

'_On this news today there's a prince who is missing. In L.A, California. 15-year-old prince is missing! If you ever see him, report to the King, or the Duke! Here's a picture of what he looks like.' _ There was a picture of me all fancy looking with so much red, and gold. Jeez they put to much make-up I can't even tell if it's me.

"Hey! It just looks like you Ash!" said Two-bit laughing. Soda, and Steve were surprise. I was getting nervous, and I nodded.

"But it's not me" I said lying to them. Two-bit was thinking for a moment.

"Since you're full name is Asher. Hm…Prince Asher!" Two-bit laughed. Steve and Soda just laughed a little. I was mad, and snapped.

"Don't call me PRINCE!" I yelled, and I realize I am being an idiot. I think I just blew my cover away. Everyone was silent.

"Ok…it was just a joke sorry if I offended you" said Two-bit talking in a low voice.

"Yeah. A joke Ash." said Steve laughing. Soda put his hand on my shoulder.

"It's ok," he said with a smile. I feel guilty now for yelling.

"I'm sorry Two-bit I didn't mean to yell." I said to Two-bit. He nodded.

"It's ok!" he said, and looked back at the TV.

'_Once again if you find him, please report to the King, or the Duke. By contacting the police. There will be a special reward of 20,000 dollars.' _

"Holy Moly! That's a lot of bucks!" said Two-Bit standing up to his feet. Steve was surprise, and smiled.

"I'm going to tell everyone about this. Why won't we go search for him," said Steve. I feel even more nervous now. Surprisingly they didn't know, well thanks to the make-up I should be fine. Soda thought for a while.

"I guess so let's start tomorrow," said Soda. Steve, and Two-bit smiles.

"You want to join us?" asked Soda. I thought for a second, and nodded. Though really I am right in front of them, but might as well join. Then I heard a familiar voice…

"_Prince! Prince! Oh where in the heaven are you? I want you to come back! Don't run away! Please it's heartbroken for me that you ran away from me!"_ that's all she said, and ran off crying. Well…meet Elizabeth; my Fiancée. Yeah I know I'm to young or not whatever! She's my childhood friend, and my parents arranged with her parents for wedding soon, so on…

"Ooh…how ungentle men of him for the prince to leave his girlfriend alone." said Two-bit. Ok that was the only part I forgot…before when I tried to run away. Pony, and Darry came home. Steve explained to them about the Prince, and to look for him, to get money. Steve said he would tell Buck, Dally, and Johnny to join us. I was sort of excited, but at the same time nervous because…I'm right here in front of them, and they might find out soon.

"We shall start tomorrow!" yelled Steve with happiness. Pony didn't want to join, so he stayed home to do his things. I have to say…I am going to be dead meat soon…

**Ok it's dark out! Wish I could type more, but not enough time! so this is it for right now, and I'll find time to work on it. Sorry for Grammar if there is. If there's any confusion just tell me, and I'll try to explain. Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: How will i tell them?

Today is the day where they go to find me, _err…_ I mean the Prince. Steve, Two-bit, Soda, and the other 2 who I don't know them yet came inside the house.

"Hey, my name is Dally," he said smoking on his cigar. He looks one of those tough guys, or bad boys I should say.

"My name is Johnny," he said very shyly. He skin is tan, and has dark hair. I'm guessing he's quiet one. Johnny didn't want to join the search so he stayed with Pony instead. Darry had to leave to work.

"So…I asked Buck, but he said it was dumb. I asked Tim, and he said he would join," said Dally lying on the couch still smoking.

"That's great!" said Steve excitedly.

"Hm…well he's searching by himself to get the victory," said Dally. I was a little mad about that the word _'victory'_ …Steve was disappointed, but didn't care much.

"Ok let's go!" said Two-bit as he jumped out the door. Everyone did the same, except me. Instead of me wearing my fancy coat since people are going to accuse me the Prince. I asked if I could borrow any clothes. Soda gave me Pony's since it seems that I fit his clothes. I hope no one takes my wallet out because I have my family picture just my mom, dad and I when I was little. I sure do miss my mom. Also about the Prince rule and duty. I was going to throw it away, but I couldn't since it's attached to my wallet. You can't cut it, or chainsaw it, since it's made out of steel. I know it's weird you can tell my father that.

"Man this is going to take a decade just to find him," said Dally as he threw cigar on the sidewalk.

"How about this we split up, and if we see him we just beat the crap out of him. Then bring it back here! How does _**that**_ sound?" asked Steve smiling. It gave me the chills when he said _'beat the crap out of him'_…

"Violence…How about just seduce him to come here instead," I said giving a look to Steve. He glared at me. Everyone nodded.

"Fine then," said Steve as he walked away. Everyone walked away too.

"Oh and Ash…If there's something just yell for help." said Soda smiling. I nodded. I just walked around feeling stupid as always. Then again I enjoy the view around the society. Seeing people coming home from school, people hanging out, reading books, enjoying nature outside, a guy looking at me in a coat with a mask standing on the side of a house. Wait…I turned around, and got dragged. I was going to yell, but he put his hand over my mouth.

"So…we meet again," he said. I was confused. He smirked, and lifted is hood back, and took his mask off. My eyes were wide, and I was full fear as well.

"Once again…Prince. I see you're in Tulsa," he said laughing. Great, just enjoying the view of society until Duke Michael came along, and ruins it. I really wanted to yell at him fro calling me Prince, but I can't say anything…

"Anyway...looks like you found yourself a gang. I might as well tell your father, and well say they kidnapped you, and…" before he got to finish I kicked him in the legs. He fell to the ground.

"Don't call me Prince! Don't go near them! They're... they're my friends!" I said being brave. He laughed, and got up. He put his hand on my neck.

"You listen kid. I don't care if you're missing from the palace or you're the Prince. I wish you dead," he said in hi dark tone.

"Why? I never did anything!" I complained as I struggle to get out, but I only made it worst. He sighs.

"Why would I want to tell you? Anyway I've got a challenge for you," he said with a smirk. I was getting nervous now.

"It looks like you're 'Gang' doesn't know you're a prince. Go tell them within 3 days." he said laughing now. I was nervous now. What would they think of me? What would Soda do? Will they take me in just to get money? These question swirl in my mind. 3 days…it will be hard for me to say it, since I don't like to admit it.

"If you don't tell I will report, and they'll be arrested for eternity! It will be all your fault!" he said with his evil smile. I was getting mad.

"I hate you!" I yelled.

"Hmph…" he came closer to me ear. "Just like your mother's death. Your fault!" he said now laughing very spiteful. He dropped me down, and punched me in my face. I got a bruise now, and then he left me right where I am. _In the dark…_

Tears were in my eyes now. I never want to hear about my mom's death and accused me that it was my fault. I want to forget, but I can't. I sat there until Soda found me. I immediately wiped my eyes.

"Ash! Are you ok? Jeez you have a bruise!" said Soda worriedly. I looked away trying to wipe my eyes.

"Are you crying? I'm so sorry," he said in his soothe voice, and he hugged me. I felt better, but the 'fault' thing really got me. I got up, and walked home with him.

"Where the others?" I asked in my low tone.

"They all went home," he said feeling sad about me. We went inside the house. Darry rushed over to me to look at my bruise. Pony went to get the medicine. Looks like Johnny is taking a nap on the couch.

"Who did this too you?" asked Darry worriedly. I thought for a sec.

"Um…Socs" I lied. He nodded as he put some medicine on my face.

"Get some rest, Ash. You should be fine the next day," said Pony smiling. Soda didn't say anything except feeling bad. I walked up to him.

"It's not your _fault_," I said smiling to him. Soda smiled at me, and nodded. It looks like the search is still on. I told Soda that I'd take a break.

"Hey Pony can I go to school with you?" I asked feeling dumb. Darry smiles.

"Well people might not know you, but I guess you can come. I'll just tell them that you come for a visit, and stuff," said Pony. I nodded, and went to my bedroom. I fell asleep.

_How will I tell them?_ _I thought._

**Please Review! Thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: I Don't Understand

**Sorry that I haven't update soon I've been busy for past few weeks. Then there was a question that I didn't see. So how is Asher prince is California when it's not a country? Like I know California is a state I was just being creative, and California is a big state in my opinion or Texas? Well I don't know. It would make sense to be in a country, but I like it to be in USA. I hope that's ok for you guys.**

XxX-

"_It was your fault that your mom died…Asher."…_

I woke up sweating alittle; I don't remember what dream I had last night. I looked at my coat still hanging on the chair. I remember today is the day where I go to school with Pony. Awesome! Going to public school must be fun there. I walked to the bathroom, washed up, wearing Pony's clothes left by my chair, went out to the kitchen, and saw Pony, and Soda.

"Mourning!" said Soda cheerfully. I smiled. "How's the bruise? Is it getting better?" I nodded. I'm not sure why I'm quiet in the mourning.

"Ready for school?" asked Pony as he got ready. I nodded. Soda hugged Pony, and he came over to me. He game me a pat on the back.

"Good luck!" he said with a smile. "Also Darry says good luck to you too before he left for work." I nodded, and started to follow Pony. We were walking to school.

"So I was wondering. I really don't ask these question, but where do you live?" asked Pony. I looked at the ground.

"Um…California." I said still walking.

"How you get over there to here?" he asked.

"Hm…well I was sleeping on a truck, and got to here." I said smiling, though I told Soda that I got lost. Pony laughed a little.

"Really? Well you should go home soon. Your parents must be worried. Since it's been like a few days that you got here," he said opening the door.

"Yeah…" _Parents…_Pony and I arrived at class. I saw Johnny, and Two-bit. I went, and sat down. Pony was talking to the teacher about me joining class.

"Hey! I didn't expect to go to school? I mean this is High school," said Two-bit putting his feet on the desk. I smiled.

"So? Are you calling me dumb?" I smirked. Two-bit laughed. Pony walked to his seat, sitting next to me.

"Ok class! We have a new student!" said the teacher as she looked at me to stand up. I stand up, and introduced myself.

"My name is Ash, and I'm 15 years old." I said. Everyone stared at me. Some of the girls winked at me, and giggled.

"Ok class! Nice to meet you Ash, my name is Mrs. Moon. Welcome to class, you may sit now." she smiled. She was a nice lady I would say. I sat down, and listened.

"Ok class like I said yesterday that we would have an equation test today." she said. I liked equations they were easy to me. In the background I hear people complaining under their breath.

"But Ash doesn't have to take one since he just came here" she smiled. Around the room people were giving me jealousy eyes, which are pretty creepy except Johnny, Two-bit, and Pony they didn't care much. I raised my hand.

"I would actually like to take the equation test please!" I said smiling. The jealousy eyes turned to shock. The girls were smiling at me, the guys were giving me a look saying that 'don't show off.' I smirked.

"Oh, but you just got here. I don't think it's-" I cut her off.

"It's fine." I smiled. She nodded, and gave me the test. I looked at it for a while, and started to work. After that the school bell rung. The teacher said she would give it back after lunch. I ate a sandwich, and drank some chocolate milk. It taste great, I wish the palace had some. Pony, and Johnny were going somewhere, while Two-bit just laughing, making jokes, and stuff. I went outside to look around. A hand clasps my mouth to an alley. I wanted to scream, but I couldn't.

"Pfft…looks like you found yourself a school," he said. Dang, it's Duke Michael.

"Anyway, are you going to tell them?" he said with a smirk. I was nervous now, so I shrugged. Then he took out a phone. I tried to grab it, but missed.

"You know I can always take this, and call," he said taunting me. I didn't know what to do, so I kicked his leg. Turned out a bad idea I don't know why I did that though. He was mad, and punched me to the ground. Now I can speak.

"Fool! What do you think I am?" he said angrily. I touched my face, and it was bleeding a little. He sat down on the ground touching his legs.

"What have I ever done to you?" I asked. He looked, and smiled.

"Everything. Things change when you were born. Especially the fire," he said lying on the ground. I looked at him with anger.

"Fire! Don't mention the fire!" I yelled.

"What wrong Prince? Scared of fire? Or your mother's death?" he said smirking at me. Tears were in my eyes little by little I didn't realize he called me prince. I don't want to hear, I don't want to remember because it wasn't my fault!

"The fire you started in the little house with your mom, and dad. Though your dad live. She cared for you so much, and you had to make that fire," he said smiling, and laughing a little now.

"I was little! I didn't know!" I said going a little insane in my head.

"Or maybe you did know. Only on purpose, course you can't remember clearly. I'll just say this. Your mom death dying in the house of fire you brought! Your fault!" he said switching to his laughter to his dark tone.

"You're being brutal!" I said standing up, and running inside class. I went in, and sat down in my seat. Pony looked at me.

"H-hey your face, are you ok? I can see your tears," said Pony getting a little worried. I put my head down, and didn't say anything. The teacher came back from her lunch with the test.

"Class we have a perfect score of 100% in the class. Ash!" she said announcing my name. I looked up with my bruised face with more tears then before. I wiped them before she sees it. She smiled at me, and gave the test back with a perfect 100%. Everyone was surprised. Two-bit was patting my back, and Pony was still worried.

XxX

The bell rung it was time to go home. I walked home with Pony, and Two-bit. I was quiet along the way, tears still swells up in my eyes. We arrived at the house I got in, and ran straight to my room. Putting the pillow over my head, I heard a knock, but I didn't answer. I just lay there as my heart thumping with pain, and terror. Feeling all numb inside of me.

'_Your fault…'_

I don't know what to do anymore. 2 more days…can I do this? I just need some time to think. Why was I born mom? I don't understand how I can take dad's throne. Why?

'_Am I…born when people don't want me?'_


	5. Chapter 5: Family

I ended up falling asleep coming home from school. I woke up in the middle of the night. Looks like everyone is asleep, I don't want to go outside because Duke Michael might be out there…I sighed. I took out my wallet, and looked at the family photo. If only family love still exist in my world. I wonder…how's Elizabeth doing…Fiancée. Normally I wouldn't think this, but she was a great friend since childhood. I touched my face… I remember I got punched. I got out of bed, and went to find some first aid kit or something. Then I heard someone walking in.

"Hey…Ash." yawn Soda. "You didn't eat dinner today. Something up?" he asked scratching his head. I didn't want to turn around because he's going to see my bruise. I don't want to be a bother for him to worry.

"Nope, nothing is up, just not hungry today." I said still looking for it, boy I feel like a dog trying to open a door!

"Do you need something?" asked Soda. I wish I can just lie, but nothing really comes up.

"First Aid Kit. Do you have any?" I asked still looking at the counter. Soda gets a little worried.

"Did something happen? Ash look at me." he grabbed my face, and turned. "Ash…why didn't you tell me. We could've put some medicine soon or later," said Soda now worried with me. I looked away, and yawned.

"It's late I think we should go back to bed…we can put some medicine tomorrow mourning." I said started to walk. He grabbed my arm.

"Something's odd, are you sure nothing going on? Like a secret that you're hiding?" he asked still feeling worried. I got nervous when he said 'secret'.

"Yeah I'm sure nothing is going on." I said and walked to my room…

xXx

It was mourning, and I got up, brushed my teeth, and wore some more of Pony's clothes. I walked out of the bedroom. I looked at Pony in the kitchen.

"Hey aren't you getting ready for school?" I asked. He looked at me confused.

"Today is Saturday..." he said sitting in the diner reading a book. Saturday? They don't go to school on Saturday? Well they're lucky.

"Oh right…Does Soda and Darry going to work today?" I asked and I felt really dumb asking. Pony laughed a little.

"You sure asked a lot of questions," he said smiling at me. I scratch my head.

"Sorry…" I said looking at the wall. Pony closed his book.

"It's fine. Soda and Darry aren't going to work today. I think they took a day off. For once Darry took a day off." he said getting up to find a first aid kit.

"Since it's Saturday what do you guys do?"…Pony gave me some medicine for my bruise.

"Well I guess we hang out with out friends. You know Two-bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny."…I nodded. Soda, and Darry walked in to the kitchen.

"Mourning Ash" said Darry. "What happen to your face? You've been getting bruises for 3 days of so. Are you getting into fights?" he asked me feeling suspicious.

"Nah, I think I…" I thought for a sec. "Been falling a lot, and the other 2 days were probably a Socs." I said smiling pretending that I'm telling the truth. Two-bit, Steve, Dally, and Johnny walked in the house.

"It's Saturday! What shall we do today? Football? Walk around town? Party?" asked Two-bit very happily.

"How about we go find the Prince?" said Steve. "We can get money, and we all can share, and smudge the Socs face." I got nervous…

"Steve…you know we tried that, and we didn't have any luck. Might as well drop it. He could be in another state," said Soda.

"Before we think of something to do today. Why won't we have breakfast first." said Darry.

"Chocolate cake?" asked Two-bit happily. Darry nodded. So well had Chocolate cake in the mourning. For me I think it's cool, and funny. After we finished we all jumped outside. Dally gave everyone some cigarettes. I didn't take any. We played Football first, and it was so much fun. For the first time I felt really happy, and having fun as well. Steve threw it to far that I couldn't catch it.

"Um…I'll go get it." I said, and ran to get the football. I picked it up, and saw…Elizabeth hiding? She really looked normal not in her dress anymore.

"Um…Elizabeth?" I said, and she looked. It looked like she doesn't recognize me because the way I look.

"Who are you!" she screamed. "How do you know my name?" I looked at my friends, and they look a little impatient, and wondering where I am.

"Um…are you lost? I can help-" I got cut off…

"I don't need any help, I just want to find Asher! My best friend." she started tearing up. I blushed…she called me her best friend.

"I don't why I would be in this trash placed. I wished I didn't go on the truck. I bet Asher is in a better state or something. I don't know how to get back," she cried. I felt so bad I want to take her in with me so I can introduce her to my friends. I guess I would have to tell her I'm Asher only in a code just in case someone is listening to us, and somehow to show that I really am. I saw she dropped her hankie…I knelt down, and picked it up. That's the only thing I remember to do when someone drop their hankie in the palace, and the others I didn't care much. She stared at me for a while. I looked behind me it looks like my friends are getting mad now well at least some are.

"Where is he!" yelled Steve. I gave the hankie to her, and left. She grabbed my arm.

"Asher?" she asked. I smiled, and she then jumped on me.

"Asher! I found you! I missed you" she starts crying on my shoulder, and it looks like it caused a commotion. The other starts running to me.

"Who is she?" asked Dally.

"She looks good" said Two-bit "But to young." She got mad.

"Well for your information, Peasant! I am same age as Asher!" she yelled…

"Um…still consider as young," I whispered to her. She sighs.

"Anyway shall we go back to football?" asked Steve as he swiped the ball away from my hands. "Your lady friend can come too."…I blushed…I followed them back to the game. Elizabeth grabbed my hand.

"What are you doing?" she asked. I smiled.

"C'mon it'll be fun! Just like the old times." I said, and took her arm to go play football with them. The gang introduced themselves to her. After that we went some place to eat, I guess we did some pranks with other people's houses. We had so much fun. It took awhile to make Elizabeth to have fun, but I reminded her some stuff that we did before as well. I thought for moment…

_This is like Family Love, having fun…_

It was the end of the day, and everyone went home. I took Elizabeth with me to the Curtis family. She stayed in my room. I let her sleep on my bed while I can sleep on the chair. It was a great day I wished it were like this everyday…

_One thing I forgot…that I have 1 more day to confess…I got nervous now…_

_What will do?_

**Hey! It's been like 2 month since I updated this story…I hope this chapter is ok. Tried my best, any confusion then asked me alright, and I'll respond back.**


End file.
